


Brain Drain the Sequel

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Theory mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: The time has come again. Brainiac 5 has to go through another Alignment while Superman is away on a mission. Things would have gone smoothly, if Chameleon Boy knew what the Alignment was.





	Brain Drain the Sequel

Walking through the halls, Superman X was going about his day minding his own business, when he heard two familiar voices and paused outside a room. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? Last time you went through this things got complicated." Kell recognized that voice to be the other Superman, the one he was cloned from. He sounded concerned for some reason.  
"I can assure you that this time I've prepared for anything that could go wrong. Once the 10 hours are up everything should go back to normal. You have a mission to worry about, the Legion needs you more then I do." Realizing Superman was talking to Brainiac 5, Kell rolled his eyes. He never understood what the famous hero from the past saw in a Brainiac.  
Sure Brainiac 5 seemed like an okay person and a decent hero right now as they worked together to stop Imperiex, but history files have some rather dark stories about the Brainiac blood line. Superman spoke up again. "Okay... If anything goes wrong have someone call me okay?" Getting an okay from Brainiac 5, a few moments passed before the door to the room opened and Superman stepped out.

He paused when he saw his clone standing there. "Oh, hey Kell, need anything?" Shaking his head no, Superman X glanced into the room, raising an eyebrow at the thing in the room. It looked like some kind of containment cell, and Brainiac 5 was inside of it. "What is Brainiac 5 doing inside that thing?" Looking back into the room, Superman sighed.  
"Coluans go through this thing called the Alignment, where they connect their minds to share knowledge or something like that. Since Brainy cut himself off from his people it's a bit different for him. He has to stay in there for 10 hours, what ever you do, no matter how much he begs, do NOT let him out. Okay?" Still slightly confused, Kell nodded. "No problem."  
Smiling, Superman patted his shoulder and thanked him before leaving to get ready for his mission. Looking back into the room, Kell could see Brainiac 5 through the little window walking around in the small space. He seemed okay for the moment, so the cloned Kryptonian closed the door to the room and left, he'd come back to check on the Coluan in a few hours.

_____________________________________________

Walking around, Chameleon Boy was heading to the kitchen to get something to eat after a day of training when a loud scream made his heart jump. Running towards the source of the noise, the young hero threw open a door to a room and froze at what he saw. "What the...?" walking into the room, Cham carefully approached the big dome thingy and looked inside the small window on the door.  
In there, he saw Brainy looking very frantic, beating on the walls of the little room. He was mumbling something at very rapidly, all Cham could make out was something about ants, dancing, and different colored rocks? "Brainy? Are you okay?" Looking up at Chameleon boy with wide magenta eyes, Brainy ran to the door and slammed himself into it, making the young hero cringe at the painful sounding THUD from the impact.  
"Chameleon Boy! Let me out! Let me out right NOW!" Looking around the room, Chameleon Boy rushed to a control panel with many buttons on it. "Don't worry Brainy! Just hold on!" Brainiac 5 pounded his green fists on the door. "Hurry! I've got ants in my pants! They might be after my BRAIN!" Not exactly paying attention to what he said, Cham started pressing different buttons until Computo's voice came up.

"WARNING, ALIGNMENT NOT COMPLETE. ALIGNMENT NOT COMPLETE." Cham gave a confused look. "Alignment?" Before he could question it more, he heard the door to the dome thing open. When Chameleon Boy turned around he saw Brainy jump out with a big insane smile on his face. "FREEDOM! Now I have more room to DANCE!" Staring in shock as Brainiac 5 started to randomly dance around Chameleon Boy blinked in confusion.  
Suddenly, Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf rushed into the room after hearing Computo's announcement about the Alignment not being over. Looking over, Lightning glared at Cham. "Did you let him out?!" Not waiting a second, Timber Wolf jumped at Brainy in an attempt to catch him, only for the robotic hero to extend his legs and stretch out of the way. "OOOH! I love this game!"  
Laughing excitedly, Brainy ran out of the room and into the halls. Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf both turned and glared at Chameleon Boy, who stood there with wide eyes. ".... I'm getting the feeling he was in that thing for a good reason."

___________________________________________

Hearing Computo saying the alignment wasn't complete, Superman X cursed under his breath, stopped what he was doing and rushed off. Brainiac 5 must have gotten out some how, and he was probably the only one other then Superman that could handle the powerful Coluan without getting seriously hurt in the processes. Flying around a corner, Kell froze at what he saw.  
Brainiac 5 was avoiding being caught by the others, while dancing. He dodged every attempt Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, and Chameleon Boy made at catching him without hurting him. After ducking to avoid Lightning Lad again, Brainiac 5 froze when he saw Kell. A bit fat smile then crossed his face. "SUPERBABE!" No one expected or was ready for what happened next.  
Brainiac 5 rushed over to Superman X, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. The Kryptonian clone held up his arms awkwardly away from the Coluan as he watched him rub his face against his chest. "There's my favorite hero! I hope you stayed away from those bad red ants!" Not entirely understanding what Brainiac 5 said, Superman X over at the others for an explanation.

Scratching the back of his head, Timber Wolf just shrugged. "With his state of mind right now, Brainy must think you're the other Superman." Behind Timber Wolf, Lightning struggled not to laugh. "Oh man I wish I had a camera." Still confused by everything, Chameleon boy walked over and looked at Brainiac 5 closer. "So, this Alignment thing is making Brainy act all loopy?"  
While the two other heroes explained what the Alignment does, Superman X looked back down at Brainiac 5, who looked totally at peace with hugging him, not knowing he wasn't the right Superman. Not knowing what else to do, Kell awkwardly lowered his arms and wrapped one around the robotic hero, while patting his head of blond hair with his free hand.  
Brainiac 5 suddenly gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes. After a tense moment he quickly shoved himself away from Superman X and pointed an accusing finger. "YOU! You're not my Superman! You're the really mean one that doesn't like me!" Everyone surprised by Brainiac 5's outburst, they watched as he plopped himself down on the floor, his lip trembling as if he was getting ready to cry if he could and throw a tantrum.

"I want MY SUPERMAN!" Walking over to him, Lightning Lad put a gentle hand on his team mate's shoulder. "Superman will be back soon Brainy. How about we just go back to your special little room so we can wait for-" Brainiac 5 stubbornly shook his head no and crossed his arms. "NO, I'm not moving and you can't make me! I want my Superman right now!"  
Not wanting to push Brainiac 5 into getting really upset, Chameleon Boy offered to call Superman and rushed off, leaving the three other heroes to watch over the upset Coluan. Superman X looked at him for a moment before speaking. "What made you realize I wasn't him?" Looking up at him, Brainiac 5 gave Kell a quick glare before turning his head away from the other hero.  
"When MY Superman hugs me his hugs are full of love and makes me feel extra special! You don't even know how to hug properly, not to mention you're really mean!" Superman X sighed, this was like talking to an angry toddler. Thankfully, once Chameleon boy got a hold of Superman, he and some of the other Legion members were done with their mission, so he was able to come back right away.

Flying through the halls, Superman came to a halt when he saw Brainy sitting on the floor while Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, and Superman X guarded him. "Brainy!" Perking up, a big smile formed on his face as he jumped up and flew into Superman's arms. "SUPERBABE!" Ignoring Lightning's snickering at the pet name, Superman hugged Brainy back, rubbing his back affectionately.  
He heard Brainy sigh against his chest happily. "That's the stuff." Looking around, Superman noticed how nothing really seemed to be damaged. "I thought Brainy would be bouncing off the walls by now. Did he really just sit and pout the moment he realized I wasn't here?" All three of the other heroes nodded. Looking down at Brainy, Superman scooped him up in his arms and started to carry him off.  
"How about we go somewhere nice and quiet and relax until your Alignment is over, okay Brainy?" Lifting his head off of Superman's chest, Brainy smiled at him. "Sing me Soft Kitty?" Curiosity getting the best of him, Kell asked. "What the hell is Soft Kitty?" Before Superman had a chance to answer, Brainy began to sing the song on the top of his lungs.

While Lightning Lad laughed and Timberwolf struggled to hold back his snickering, Superman just sighed as he carried Brainy away. "This is what I get for introducing you to the Big Bang Theory..."

_______________________________________

The next day, once the Alignment was finally over with, everyone went about their day. Thankfully no one brought up Brainy's little, tantrum, and he was very thankful for that. Though when Lightning Lad brought up "SuperBabe." he learned the hard way to never bring that up ever again. At least his shrieks from Brainy's "surprise" were very satisfying.  
While walking down the halls, Brainy stopped when he almost bumped into Superman X. The cloned Kryptonian stared down at him with his intense green and black eyes. "...So I take it you're back to normal now?" Nodding, Brainy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I apologize for what I said yesterday, it was quite rude of me to say those things."  
Superman X just gave a simple shrug. "Don't worry about it, I know you weren't in control... Actually, I think I should apologize." Confused, Brainiac 5 waited for Kell to explain. "At first, I didn't like you. Brainiacs don't exactly leave a good mark on history, but working with you I get to really know you. You're just a hero like the rest of us wanting to do the right thing."

Surprised by Superman X's apology, Brainy gave a small smile. "Thanks." Once the two passed each other, Brainy heard the other hero humming. He didn't think Superman X was into singing, it sounded a lot like-. Realization hitting him, Brainy turned around and gave Superman X a dirty look. "You and Lightning Lad are not funny!" All he got was a small chuckle in reply while Superman X continued to hum Soft Kitty.


End file.
